


Our Feet May Leave, But Not Our Hearts

by DaggerStar



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And the SS, F/M, Fluff, MacCready thinking about his feelings, Mentions of Lucy and Duncan, slight angst, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerStar/pseuds/DaggerStar
Summary: "Where we love is home - home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." ~Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had, so I hope you guys enjoy! It's very thought and emotion-heavy with barely any dialogue, so bare with the feels.

   The rain outside poured endlessly on Sanctuary. Preston had caught word of another poor settlement needing help against a worryingly large pack of ferals, so there MacCready sat, outside, under an awning, looking out at the small neighbourhood. _Sometimes it feels as though her and I never get to relax. There's always a settlement, or some problem with the Institute. The only time we get to spend together are either sleeping (which doesn't happen nearly as much as I'd like) or if we visit Goodneighbor._

 

MacCready sighed and got up from the floor. He walked out into the rain, letting the cool water soak into his clothing. Though he disliked getting wet, the fresh water tended to feel good every once in awhile. The clouds above were dark. It muted the colours around him, making everything seem older somehow, older than they already were. The fixed houses and new houses alike, all looked dull and pained in the face of the weather. _Still better than a storm, I guess. At least the rain doesn't spread rad poisoning._ MacCready stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. He headed towards the outpost that was built around the big tree at the end of the cul-de-sac. It was private and enclosed, with the only entry permitted being that of him and the boss herself, so it was a perfect place to sit and think. He took his time on the stairs, looking out at the scene before him, savouring it. _Odd to think that, not too long ago, I was alone._ When he finally made it into the building, he took off his hat and coat, leaned his rifle on the wall, and sat down. _Sanctuary always looks so tiny from up here… All of Boston does, actually._ He chuckled. _All my problems seem just as small._ MacCready lifted his legs to rest them on the desk in front of him and put his hands behind his head. Despite his pose, he held a furrowed brow. _I wonder where this settlement is and if they're nice. We're running a bit low on food. I'd kill for a drink, too._ Another low chuckle. _Can't believe Hancock didn't get mad at me for doing that._

 

   Light droplets of water came in through the open window of the building, but MacCready didn't bother closing it, enjoying the sound of peace and quiet decorated by the rain. He brought his hands down on his chest and sighed again. The necklace he'd attached the ring to was close to his heart, the metal feeling comfortable. Like home. _She's my home now, I guess. We're both drifters. Goodneighbor comes close second, and I know, for her, that nothing could ever replace the feelings she has for this place. But the only constant we have is each other._ He smiled at the thought and undid the necklace, sliding the ring off. It wasn't exactly his size, for obvious reasons. That's not why he kept it on a necklace, however. _I remember when Lucy tried to tell me that she didn't need a ring. I pressed and pressed until she agreed to travel to an old jewellery store with me. It was a simple metal band. Golden, shiny. Probably worth tons of caps to someone who really wanted it. It was the only ring that fit her finger that wasn't messed up._ MacCready let his feet fall to the floor once more, and leaned forward. He rested an elbow on the desk and gripped the ring in his hand. _When she...died...I couldn't stay back to get it from her. Just took Duncan and ran. I never had a ring for myself._ He stared at nothing, with the fist that encased the ring clenched shut and knuckles white. _I don't know why she gave me her husband's old ring. Sometimes I think she just needs someone to have it other than her._

 

   MacCready let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and put the ring on his ring finger. He didn't slide it all the way down his finger since it was too small. Last time he tried to keep it on his finger, it had nearly gotten stuck and cut the circulation off. _As much as I love her, I'm not doing that again._ He smiled softly. The ring gave him all kinds of warring emotions. _It feels good to wear something that means so much to her, but it also just means_ **_so much_ ** _to her. I understand how she feels about it, though. Before I gave her the soldier toy, I felt torn between my past and my present. Her and Lucy. In a way, giving it to her felt like a new beginning._ He felt his eyes tearing up and looked outside. The ring twirled on his finger. She was talking to Preston, tapping away at her Pip-Boy, likely putting in the coordinates to the settlement. _She always lifts my mood. The way her smile shines and her eyes twinkle. She always has a snarky comment about something. Sometimes, we'll swap our sarcasm while walking around, laughing with each other. When in Goodneighbor, we always grab drinks at The Third Rail. I'm still not used to doing anything in that place other than sulking and making caps off hits._ MacCready took the ring off of his finger and strung it back onto the necklace. He attached both sides of the necklace again and slid it under his shirt. _She feels like home. I guess I've never really had a_ **_home_ ** _, despite Little Lamplight, but I know the feeling. The same feeling I had with Lucy and Duncan. I used to feel bad that we never had a permanent place of living, but I get it. Home doesn't have to be a place._

 

   The boss seemed to finish her conversation with Preston, clapping her hand on his shoulder in a friendly show of confidence. MacCready got up and slipped on his coat. The rain had begun to clear up, with the clouds getting lighter as well. Sanctuary fell back into its naturally colourful and repaired state. MacCready pulled on his hat, grabbed his rifle, and began heading down the stairs. When he saw her catch his line of sight, he grinned and waved, and she did the same. He jogged up to her.

 

“Where to?” he asked.

 

“Some place north of Abernathy Farms. Apparently, they've been being terrorised by ghouls and ransacked by bandits.”

 

“Sounds like a party.”

 

   She smirked at him, which warmed his heart. As the clouds above parted, it was made clear that the day was nearing an end, a deep orange painting the sky.

 

“Maybe we should get some sleep first,” she sighed.

 

“Sleep sounds like the best thing in the world right now.”

 

   They walked over to one of the houses that had been repaired. _Nicest house in Sanctuary and it's all ours._ The radio on the shelf played familiar old rock and roll. _One of my favourites. Buddy Holly, she had told me once._ When they got to the dimly lit bedroom, she turned around and clasped her hands around his neck.

 

“Hope you're not _too_ tired.”

 

   MacCready smirked.

 

“I might be able to stay up with the right amount of help.”

  
   The two of them fell onto the bed and began undressing, wasting no time. _It's never very often we get to spend intimate time like this. But when we do, when we're together...it feels like home._


End file.
